bff love
by demi-fan-01
Summary: a story about 2 best friends falling in love
1. Chapter 1

**Demi's POV**

*flash back*

I'm 6 years old and since I'm really little my dream is acting. I'm so nervous today, because today my dream might come true. Today mom is taking me to the auticions of the populair kids show "barney and friends".

"Ugh, mom, do we really have to sait in that line? It is so long!" I asked my mom. "Yes honny, we really have to." She awnsered me.

Just before me in the line, there was a girl around my age. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. I asked her if she wanna be friends, just because I was bored. She agreed and we started playing some games and talking.

An houre later it was the girl, who's called Selena, her turn to go do auticion. A couple minutes later she came out really happy and told me she was in the show.

Now it was my turn, the director asked me to sing a little and say some lines. After this the director told me that I was in the show, I started screaming of happines immediately.

Outside I started looking for Selena and I found her at a bench at the park next to the building were the auditions were. When I told her I was in the show, we started jumping around like crazy.

This is how we became best friends.

*end flash back*

Today was my 16th birthday and Selena was coming over. After all these years we were still best friends. Actually we were mutch more than best friends. Selena is like my sister, she knows all my secrets. Now, yes, almost all my secrets. What she doesn't know is that I indof like her, I mean like like her. I proberly will never tell her this, it will only damage our friendship. And that is the last thing I want, She is like my only friend.  
>I went to the basement for taking a mattres for Selena, because she will stay sleeping over. I've arranged everything.<p>

First we'll watch some movies, I also bought popcorn to eat with the movies. After that we'll play our favorite game, Sing star. Later on the evening we'll see what we gonna do, proberly just talk.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first chapter of the first fanfic I ever wrote. hat do you guys think, shut I go on with this? :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Selena's POV**

Today I would finally see her again. I haven't seen Demi in months, because of our buzy sceduels.

I was recording music in LA, while Demi was in Texas visiting her family.

Demi would be 16 today, and we are gonna have so much fun. I love it to be with her, it feels like there are a million butterflies in my stomach.

Like you proberly noticed, Demi means much more to me than just beeing my best friends. I think I meaby be in love with her. Every second we are appart it's killing me on the inside. Sometimes I thought about cofessing my feeling towards my bff, but than I became afraid about breaking our friendship. I didn't wanna lose Demi, we know eachother since Barney. I remember every detail of our first meathing.

"Selena, are you ready? We're leaving know!" my mother shouted from down the stairs. I rushed down the stairs. In my rush I almost felt down the stairs, I don't know how I maneged to get downstairs safely.

Ten minutes later we were at Demi's house. "bye mom, I'll give you a call when you've to pic me op tomorrow" I said.

Demi came immediately outside when she noticed me. I dropt all my bags and run to her to wish her a happy birthday and give her a hug.

When we hugged I felt completely happy, I also felt really safe when I was with her.

We brought my bags to her room and went to the living room. Dinner was already on the table, Dianna was an amezing cook. After dinner Eddie, Demi's stefdad, brought in a huge birthday cake, whe I say huge, I really mean huge.

We finished a piece of cake each and went to her room. After watching 3 movies, we decided to play sing stars. Demi won the first song with only 10 points more than me, the second song I won.

After singing for an houre and a half our voices were really tired, so we stoped with this game.

We went to bed, not that we were planning to sleep or anything, we just wanna talk about what happened the last months. At 2am we decided it was time to sleep. We kissed eachother goodnight, like we did this from when we were really little and have to stay in hotels together.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is chapter 2 of my story, what do you think?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Demi's POV**

We stayed up talking till 4am, but I wasn't tired at all. I was so happy that Selena was with me again.

My mom came wake us up at 10pm. Selena was ready in about 10 minutes, I wasn't that fast. Half an houre later I was ready to.

We decided to go on a walk with my dog Oliver. We were laughing when it happened.

Selena walked across the street, but unfortunatly she didn't notice the car that was coming towards her in full speed. I yelled at her, but it was to late. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see it happened. I heared Selena scream, with this my heart broke in a million pieces. After this there was a loud bang. Now I slowly opened my eyes, the car wasn't there anymore. Than I saw what I feared. My beautiful Selena was laying in a big pool of blood.

I run tomards her and lay her head in my lap. In the area, I heard ppeople scream and cry, but I couldn't care less. The only thing that mattered was Selena. Finally I heard the siren of an ambulance.

The next houre happened in a rush, I don't remember much about that. I remember they took Selena out of my arms and brought her to the hospital. A nice nurse helped my up and lead me to the front op the ambulance, I could sit next to the driver.

My mom and Selena's mom came to the hospital not much later. They both were really woried, but I couldn't tell them more. Then finally a docter came towards us, he told us they were gonna operate her immediately.

The next 2 houres we spent waiting, it felt like it was never gonna stop. But then the doctor finally came and told us Selena was going to be ok.

I asked if we could go see her. The doctor told us we could go inside by one at the time. First Selena's mom, Mandy, went inside. After an half houre she came out, I went in.

My heart broke when I saw Selena lying there. "Hey." she said in a soft voice. She asked me to come sit next to her. I looked in her deep brown eyes and almost lost my feeling with realty. But tha Selena spoke: "Dem, I've to admit something. I don't know how you're gonna react and I certenly don't wanna ruin our friendship. But all of this made me realise life is to short to keep things a secret."

"Sel" I said with a soft voice.

"no, Dem let me talk. I don't know how I've to say this, so I'll just tell you. Demi, I'm in love with you since the first day we met.

I looked in Selena's eyes and know she wasn't joking, I saw the fear for my reaction. Only a few seconds after Selena had spoke those words I let my lips crash on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it are short chapters, but I'll update as soon as posible.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Selena's POV**

I walked acrosse the street, when I heard Demi yelling at me. I turned around to see what was wrong, but it was already to late. I saw a car coming and it was going to hit me. I screamed and then everything went black. I thought I was dead.

I opened my eyes and saw my mom sitting next to me. I didn't know were we were, so I asked my mom. "You're in the hospital, sweety, but don't be afraid. Everything wil be alright." She said. Then I remembered it again. Demi and I were walking to the park when a car hit my. OMG, where is Demi? Is she alright?

"Calm down, honny, Demi is fine, she is in the waiting room." My mom tried to calm me down. "Can you pleas get her for me? Ther is something I need to say to her." I told my mom.

Only a minute later, Demi walked in to the room. I asked her to come sit next to her, that's exactly what she did.

On the inside I was totally freeking out, but I looked calm on the outside. We looked in each others eyes for a moment and I knew I could tell her this. "Dem, I've to admit something." I said with a soft voice, "I don't know how you're gonna react and I certenly don't wanna ruin our friendship. But all of this made me realise life is to short to keep things a secret."

"Sel." She said, but I didn't let her finish her sentence.

"no, Dem let me talk. I don't know how I've to say this, so I'll just tell you. Demi, I'm in love with you since the first day we met." I told her afraid for her reaction.

Demi was looking in my eyes to see if I was making a joke, but when she a couple seconds later realised I was completely serieus. I felt her lips crash on mine.

I let my lips move in perfect harmony with hers. About a half minute later she broke the kiss, because we both needed air.

"I love you too" Demi said in a loving voice. And one again I fel her lips on mine, but this kiss was different. It was a slow kiss, who's full off pasion.

I didn't want this kiss to end, but I knew we have to break it, because we'll need air soon. And sure enough, a couple seconds later Demi sat up and looked at me. She told me she needed to leave, otherwise our parents will be suspicious. And I needed rest.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is the same as the previous one, but this one is how Selena saw it. so what do you guys think?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Demi's POV**

I went back to the waiting room, so Selena could get some rest. I was deeply happy now and couldn't ait to tell it everybody, but I knew I had to discuse with Selena first.

2 Weeks later was Selena relaesed off the hospital, she would sleep over with me.

That night we were in bed and we desided that we should tell our parents the following day.

They took it well and accepted our choise. They were just happy that we were happy.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's this short, but I was out of insperation. This is the end of the story, I'm sorry.<strong>


End file.
